Software testing may include manual testing, where a tester runs a test case step by step, or automatic testing, where an automatic script runs the test case. The automatic script may be per activity, which is a test case with variables.
An automation script requires some development effort. In return, testers save the effort of performing manual activities. The return of automation investment increases with the need to test the same activity several times, and for activities that are easier to automate and to run automatically. A selection of activities to automate is part of the automation design phase.
Currently, there is not an efficient way to identify activities in which to automate. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.